Mariposa
by Willnira
Summary: Solo querían ser libres. Querían ser como las mariposas, volar juntos.... InuKag.


**Mariposa..**

**Summary:** Solo querían ser libres. Querían ser como las mariposas, volar juntos... InuKag.

**Aclaraciones:**

Nada me pertenece.

ES GORE. SI NO TOLERAN ASESINATOS Y ESO NO LO LEAN x.x!

"_No necesito pastillas,_

_Solo necesito un tiro en la cabeza"_

Todos en algún momento de su vida han sido rechazados, solos, infectados, negados, engañados...En fin, no vale la pena seguir diciendo la _mísera_ verdad.

No valdría la pena recordar esos momentos que no fueron de plena felicidad, esos momentos que hicieron que lloraras; Exactamente sus momentos no eran todos felices, la mayoría eran más negros que esa asquerosa noche. Aunque estaba en su cuarto, bajo efecto de pastillas anti-depresivas y de aire comprimido, aun no se estaba quedando tan arriba, habia encontrado esa vieja navaja mientras luego cortaba su ropa con desesperación. Por esos momentos de desesperación, cuando su suéter fue completamente desgarrado al fin pudo sentir el aire helado calándose por todo su cuerpo.

Los bellos de sus brazos se erizaron, sonreía completamente mientras luego mordía la tela desgarrada y entonces acomodaba la postura de su brazo, escupió la tela mientras pasaba su lengua por sus secos labios, sentía el efecto de las pastillas, negó mientras comenzaba a penetrar poco a poco esa navaja oxidada, continuó haciéndolo hasta que la sangre termino cayendo de su brazo al suelo...Sus pies fueron salpicados por poca sangre, mientras luego resbalaba lentamente por la pared hasta llegar al suelo.

Por esos momentos que pensaba que era un robot habia hecho esto porque quería comprobar que todavía sentía, que la droga que consumía todavía no era suficiente para llenarla. Y lo que la llenaba era cortarse como si fuera algo sano y saludable...

Por su cuerpo ardió el deseo de volver a intentarlo por el otro brazo, incluso se levanto la blusa para cortarse parte del estomago...

Su castigo por no ser perfecta, su castigo porque todos la rechazarán.

Al día siguiente se odiaría por hacer todo eso; Con cansancio empezó a cerrar sus ojos mientras dormía sobre el piso del baño, entre la sangre que poco a poco se haría dura. Y, hasta en sueños lograba tener el enfrentamiento con sus miedos. La soledad que albergaba su mente, su corazón y su alrededor.

Despertó con los fuertes golpes en la pared mientras luego dejaban de tocar, se metió a bañar mientras veía esas cortadas totalmente hermosas. Las limpió con cuidado mientras luego se bañaba, y después salía a su cuarto y comenzaba a cambiarse con el uniforme, sus cortadas palpantes ardían, las de su estomago ardían y daban comezón pero aun así no se arrepentía. Porque sabía que aunque esta era su hora más oscura sabía que creer en Dios sería en vano, y si los cumplidos de pedir la muerte llegaban a los oídos de _Dios_ entonces ella sonreiría no importa la forma en que muriera.

Pero el en su mundo no existía, bajo de su habitación mientras veía a su mamá consumiendo alcohol a esa temprana hora, su padre estaba más preocupado con la amante mientras ella se despedía y comenzaba a irse. Caminaba por esas sucias calles mientras veía la misma porquería de siempre, muchachos de su edad con cara de flojera caminando, nada extraño pasaba a esa hora por su vecindario.

¡En este mundo negro, ya no hay esperanza! Era lo que siempre pensaba, de seguro los demonios se besaban y los ángeles fornicaban, demasiado perturbante para una adolescente de dieciséis años que cree saber todos los dolores de la vida ¿cierto?

No deberían gastar su tiempo entendiéndola, su madre era una alcohólica su padre estaba engañando a su madre y ella solo quería ser la niña especial de alguien, jamás se imagino que su salvación serían los alucinógenos, las pastillas anti-depresivas, calmantes y aire comprimido, y olvidaba su gastada navaja o cualquier objeto filoso. Llegó a su escuela viendo como todos encajaban, era como si viviera en un mundo mediocre de adolescentes estupidos.

Nunca la amaron, nunca iba a ser igual porque cada vez que iba a su casa dolía más. Entró a su salón viendo como estaban todos los demás sentados. La odiaban, o la amaban no hay de dos siempre sería así.

"_¿Por qué siempre estará deprimida?" "¡No lo sabes! Su madre fue en sus tiempos una modelo, ahora es una prostituta" _

Tenía que lidiar con cosas como esas todos los días. Tambien con el hecho de que algunos preferían esconderle sus cosas, y la verdad su abuela le decía que hay un momento en que los encuentras...Alguien la abrazo rudamente mientras ponía sus labios en su mejilla...

-¿Me extrañaste?-pregunto un simple muchacho mientras ella se giraba y veía al muchacho que estaba abrazándola. No lo recordaba, tal vez era una alucinación. El simplemente continuo aspirando el aroma proveniente de su cuello, ella simplemente suspiró mientras se giraba y lo miraba determinantemente. Era el, la misma persona con la que solía jugar cuando eran niños-

Se presentó como siempre. Un muchacho sonriente, y tranquilo e incluso se atrevió a levantar las mangas de su suéter y enseñarle un tatuaje en forma de un número. El número trece romano.

Recordaba la última vez que lo habia visto, fue cuando los dos tenían ocho años. Se divertían de cualquier forma, pero no de _esa_ forma saludable como cualquier niño. El continuo abrazándola mientras luego ambos se miraban y reían de una manera tranquila, ella escondía un pasado y el escondía su oficio. Pero se reencontraron porque ambos formaban parte de algo, formaban parte de los recuerdos de las demás personas. A veces ella sufría esos llamados malos viajes, y sus malos viajes eran la realidad.

Habia susurros por todos lados. Quería amarlo porque si lo amaba se sentía más miserable.

-Y, ¿Qué has hecho?-pregunto ella mientras clavaba sus orbes cafés en las doradas. El sonrió de esa manera peligrosa.-

-Lo de siempre...Solíamos hacer juntos eso-dijo mientras sonreía y miraba profundamente a su amiga de la infancia. Claro, lo que solían hacer hace tanto tiempo era sorprendente que el siguiera en eso-

Desde pequeños fueron unidos por su forma de pensar. Ellos veían el mundo de otra forma, mientras que para los que los asesinatos eran algo horroroso ellos lo veían como algo divino. Pero, ella tubo miedo una vez, cuando en una de sus ideas el habia decidido enterrar a una muchacha, la habia hecho tonta ella habia dicho que se le habia caído una muñeca y la adolescente se habia agachado y habia acomodado de forma en que su cuerpo encajara en esa caja. Y, un pequeño palo de bambú salía de la superficie la enterraron con cuidado. Ambos sabían lo que significa hacer eso, sabían que era un homicidio pero era tan divertido...

Con ese palo de bambú la víctima iba a morir, la escucharon gritar y pedir ayuda. Y al final, Inuyasha habia decidido llenarla completamente de agua.

Siguieron hablando, eran ambas fuentes confiables. Ella siguió diciendo de su miserable vida, y el le debía confesar que nadie sospechaba de el.

Pero antes de conocerlo, ella vivió fuera de la ciudad. Con sus abuela, y no era hija única.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-Se habían escapado las clases, y el mostraba interés en volver a jugar con ella-¿Quieres jugar?-Habia esperado tanto tiempo para esperar eso-

Asintió cuando el la tomo de la mano y la llevó a un lugar secreto que habia estado buscando toda la noche anterior.

Se dejo llevar por esas manos de Inuyasha, mientras recordaba lo de su hermana gemela para ser más exactos. Si, habia tenido una hermana gemela llamada Kikyou. Ambas eran iguales. Les gustaba fingir su muerte, con trucos horrendos. Asustar a las demás personas, a su hermana le fascinaba verla llorar...

Podía recordar perfectamente todo lo que paso ese día, si es que su mente no estaba lo demasiado podrida. Habían decidido ella y Kikyou hacer una broma a sus padres, la mejor broma homicida. Ella iba a fingir su muerte, mientras Kikyou y ella planeaban como iban a morir. Colgó varias cuerdas, mientras luego Kikyou se colgaba y entonces ella observaba, después algo salía mal...

"_¡BAJAME ESTUPIDA, BAJAME!"_

La habia escuchado gritar, y su corazón se aceleró tanto que sintió que se le iba a salir del pecho, observo con sus ojos cafés como su hermana moría poco a poco en una de sus bromas, como el oxígeno dejaba de entrar a sus pulmones. Pudo haberla ayudado pero le produjo placer verla morir, no derramo lágrimas. ¡Oh, no! Su hermana siempre se habia deleitado viéndola llorar, y sangrar. Y ella se deleito viéndola morir.

Después se fue de la ciudad con su madre, la cual al fin podía darle atención a su hija. Su madre no hizo público lo de su otra hija, decidió decirle a los medios que solo tuvo una hija. Y, su hermana fue algo que dejo de ir existiendo. Nadie le hecho la culpa porque ahí solo encontraron un par de zapatos, ella salió de ese lugar y fue preguntando por su hermana por todos lados. Al principio le dio miedo que la descubrieran pero no hubo nadie en esa escena del crimen.

Solo ella y su hermana que estaba pudriéndose en el infierno.

-¡Apurate!-le gritó Inuyasha mientras la hacia salir de sus pensamientos, se apresuró mientras veía como estaba el adentrándose a un bosque extraño. Caminaron por todos lados tomados de las manos mientras luego el se detenía y le tapaba los ojos antes de que entraran. Al parecer Inuyasha seguía siendo dulce...-Kagome, debes recordar que en este mundo hay dos clases de personas...Las que matan y a las que matan...-dijo con arrogancia mientras luego iba quitándole sus manos de los ojos de Kagome para mostrarle su obra de arte-Y quiero que sepas que yo soy la primera opción...-lo dijo con satisfacción mientras ella sonreía al ver esa "obra de arte"-

Era sorprendente la mujer que estaba ahí hubiera llegado a ser alguna vez una mujer. Pero si, era una obra de arte. Le hubiera gustado saber si había gritado o llorado, se mordió el labio cuando se acercó un poco y vio como estaba colgada en forma de cruz, sus manos totalmente estiradas y sus pies totalmente juntos, en su estomago habia una grande abertura en donde se acomodaba el rostro de la víctima, el seno izquierdo lo tenía dentro de su boca, mientras que los órganos de su estomago estaban engrapados en ese árbol...

Imposible que ella hubiera sido mujer algún día, se río mientras Inuyasha tambien se reía.

-¡Es sorprendente!-dijo mientras el sonreía y sacaba de su mochila un aerosol y simplemente lo firmaba como "Niu" las tres primeras letras de su nombre vueltas. Kagome sonrió mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo y entonces postraba sus labios sobre los de él. Y el le correspondía, esta persona que estaba besando era el asesino más famoso de todos los tiempos. Destrozaba los cuerpos, y los dejaba a la vista de todos de una forma escondida. Jamás lo habían descubierto y ella se imagino que era él-Inuyasha...-dijo con seriedad mientras el pegaba su frente a la de ella y entonces ella sentía como el respiraba su rostro-¿Qué haces cuando el sufrimiento es simplemente grande?-preguntó mientras el le sobaba la cabeza-

-Le doy su perdón...-Respondió mientras la tomaba de nuevo de la mano y comenzaba a llevársela-¿Te arrepientes de lo de tu hermana?-Negó mientras el sonreía con gracia-Un asesino jamás se arrepiente de nada, nuestro primer asesinato...-Murmuró mientras ella asentía-

Inuyasha no escogía sus víctimas. Escogía a las que tenían bonitas manos y le recordaban a Kagome, porque el siempre quiso tener a Kagome para él en su recuerdo... ¡Y, no le gustaba que viviera! No quería separase de ella jamás...

Sus asesinatos eran un total misterio para la policía, primero su afición fue enterrarlos hasta muerte pero obviamente así nadie lo tomaba en serio, después decidió cortarles las manos que fuera un intento de suicidio. Y, el escondía esas manos para tenerlas todas él. Estando solo era una persona con problemas de personalidad y problemas mentales. A veces veía cosas que no debía, e iba a hacer un último ataque. Iban a ser dos víctimas. La policía no hallaba que hacer, y al último le llamo la atención desfigurar a sus víctimas como si fueran nada.

Le producía mucho placer encajar con cuidado su cuchillo y luego lamerlo con esa hermosa y exagerada sangre. La boca se le hacia agua cuando cometía un homicidio.

_-Flash Black-_

¿Qué le sucedía? Ni siquiera el sabía pero todo era divertido cuando estaba viéndolo a su alrededor. Tenía quince años y ya era un maestro al momento de matar a sus víctimas, tomo su cuchillo mientras lo miraba con deseo, habia dos cosas que amaba. A Kagome y a su cuchillo, toco con cuidado el filo del cuchillo mientras luego se acercaba a sus víctimas. Era una pareja, y ella se parecía a Kagome.

¡El no quería que la gente se pareciera a Kagome!

-¡Déjanos ir! Por favor...-Habia escuchado de ese sujeto decir con tanta arrogancia mientras molestó se lanzaba y penetraba ese cuchillo por frente. Matándolo de una manera rápida, gruñó mientras luego se giraba y veía como estaba la muchacha aun tomándole la mano a su novio, estaba totalmente sorprendida y las lágrimas no dejaban de caerle con tanto ímpetu.-

-¿Tu no vas a rogar?-le preguntó el quinceañero mientras limpiaba con su camisa la sangre de la víctima y entonces miraba a esa muchacha-

Ella no dijo nada solo siguió agachando su mirada y sujetando la mano de su novio.

-Sabes...Me recuerdas a mi mejor amiga-dijo mientras continuaba sonriendo. Ella alzó su vista y entonces pudo ver que ella estaba temblando de miedo, fingió que la iba a atacar y fue entonces que ella con fiereza cerro sus ojos y se hizo del baño. El miedo la habia dominado desde que el la llevó a esa extraña bodega, en donde la única luz que habia eran tres pequeñas velas que estaban en el piso, y el parecía estar completamente adaptado a esa visión-Y, no puedo permitir que tú me recuerdes a ella-le gritó mientras se lanzaba hacia ella y entonces ella gritaba de dolor al ver que ya no tenía mano. La habia desgarrado poco a poco, disfrutando que podría ser la última víctima de todo el mes, disfruto ver como el suelo se bañaba de sangre-

Era un pecador, y aunque hacia cosas malas creía todavía en Dios. Creía que alguien le perdonaría sus pecados matándolo de una manera tranquila. Grito cuando salió de esa extraña bodega, cerrando con seguro, y después desaparecía por esa noche. Jamás se sabía quien seguiría no escribía sus víctimas porque si perdía su cuaderno alguien lo encontraría. Lo único que habia escrito a sus quince años fue su muerte. Su hermosa y traviesa muerte.

_-End Flash Back-_

Todos hablaban de ese tal "Niu" se decía que el habia vendido su alma y que el diablo lo habia expulsado de su paraíso para enviarlo a matar gente inocente. Pero ¿En verdad era gente inocente?

¡Ya nadie era inocente! En esos tiempos. Ni el, ni Kagome. Miró como dormía en sus brazos y luego la cargó para llevarla a un lugar secreto, conocía esa ciudad habia vagado días y noches para lograr satisfacer sus ansias de asesinar.

Tenían que encontrarlos. No importaba la hora, no tenía miedo...Estaba impaciente.

-¿Tan rápido?-preguntó Kagome despertando impaciente mientras el asentía-

-No puedo esperar...-dijo con impaciencia mientras ella asentía. Había creado ese lugar cuando era pequeño y cuando su mente tenía más imaginación. Estaba nerviosa, jamás lo iba a volver a hacer porque esta iba a ser la primera vez. Habia esperado por él a que pasarán por esto _juntos_-

Era una casa con las ventanas tapadas con cinta negra, la pared era negra y habia varias cosas escritas con tinta que brillaba en la oscuridad, pero en este momento no se leía nada debido a que habia luz de esa lámpara vieja, trago un poco de su cerveza mientras ella entonces asentía. Ella se quito la ropa dejando completamente su cuerpo en ropa interior. El sonrió mientras sacaba su cuchillo y ella estiraba su mano para que el comenzará. Sus ojos dorados se llenaron de deseo, mientras ella le sonreía. Habia visto las cortadas de Kagome mientras apretaba el cuchillo aun más en el brazo de Kagome y comenzaba a hacer el dibujo de una mariposa.

Las mariposas eran libres. Y ellos iban a ser libres. _Por siempre_.

Ella tambien le dibujo una mariposa sobre su brazo. Juntaron sus brazos y solamente se formaba una mariposa...La mitad de una mariposa en él, y la otra en el brazo de ella. Sonrieron mientras entonces ella aspiró de la botella que compró para el teclado de su computadora y entonces aspiró hasta que se acabo, le provoco un par de convulsiones y así ser cargada con más facilidad. Tuvo el peor viaje de toda su vida, y veía a Inuyasha como dios. ¿Una señal?

Su forma de jugar era extraña, y divertida. Ambos subieron a esa mesa extraña mientras veía las dos cuerdas colgando de una manera. El no quería drogarse el quería liberarse de todos sus pecados. El era un buen pecador porque estaba enamorado.

Tomaron sus manos y juntos brincaron de esa mesa para ver como sus pies temblaban, su cuerpo tembló. Ambos cuerpos perdieron oxígeno el cuello de Kagome se habia roto, y el simplemente fue el último de morir apretó con fuerza la mano de Kagome mientras después dejaba de sentir y de saber lo que pasaba después. Habían muerto en la oscuridad.

"_Planifique esta muerte porque se que volveré a vivir, y antes de hacerlo les diré quien fui...Fui Inuyasha Karin. Y ame toda mi vida los asesinatos y a Kagome. Pero saben, fue difícil lidiar con el rostro de Kagome ya que ella se aparecía en todas esas víctimas. Y ¡Yo les gané! Yo la tuve al final solamente para mí. Somos dos mariposas que estábamos enamorados, y queríamos ser libres"_

Estaban todos los nombres en esas paredes negras de los asesinatos recientes e incluso de su primer asesinato. Después de tres días, esos cuerpos fueron encontrados según un vecino los habia visto entrar a esa casa pero jamás los vio salir. Jamás en esos tres días, la policía estaba sorprendida. Hasta el final esos dos cuerpos continuaron tomados de la mano.

Y esos dos brazos formaron una hermosa mariposa hecha con un cuchillo.

Los nombres de Inuyasha Karin y de Kagome Higurashi se transmitieron por la televisión, por los periódicos, y la radio.

Según los policías Inuyasha simplemente estaba cansado de tantos homicidios y decidió colgarse con ella, incluso otros decían que el la secuestro...

Pero supongo que ¿Ustedes saben la verdad, no?

Saben que el jamás mato a gente inocente. Saben que el se mato con el amor de su vida para estar juntos hasta después de la muerte...

**FIN.**

**N/A:**

Les gusto dejen un review. :O

Al principio iba a ser de Dios pero luego dije "nahh, me meto con la religión" x.x y eso

Y mejor ke fuera así ;D!

Y ya n.n

Tengo sueño i qiero dormir e,e bye bye :D!

_**DEJEN REVIEWS, si qieren u.u**_

"_El siempre le estaba dando atención,_

_Buscando todo lo que ella mencionaba,_

_El se dedicaba a ella completamente,_

_Y muchos idiotas lo odiaban,_

_Ella estaba bien,_

_Pero ella no lo apreciaba lo suficiente a él"_

Atte:

Willnira


End file.
